3 Times Kurt Couldn't Help But Point Out His Engagement Ring
by practicalamanda
Summary: …And 1 Time He Didn't Have to


**1.**

_Beep Beep Beep_

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm going to have to ask you to go back through the detector. Please make sure you've removed all belts, keys, electronics, and jewelry from your person," a bored TCA worker said, eyeing Kurt's overflowing tray of metal objects with barely concealed agitation. What could he say? He liked accessories!

"Oh! Silly me!" Kurt said with over-exaggerated surprise. He may have been a theater major at a prestigious New York arts academy, but he was still too excited to bother wasting his talents on an airport worker in Ohio. "I forgot to take off my engagement ring," he said, smiling broadly and proudly showing the worker the gleaming piece of jewelry. "I only got it yesterday," he added for effect.

The worker didn't acknowledge his story accept to stare pointedly at the tray, waiting for Kurt to drop the item in. Once he'd done it she waved him through again.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to it!" he said, undeterred by the woman's coolness. "I'm going to be wearing that thing for the rest of my life!" he said as he slipped his shoes back on and began tying up the laces.

"Could you please stand to the side," the woman finally said, waving through the next customer. "You're blocking traffic."

**2.**

Once Kurt arrived at the correct terminal he found himself a seat to wait for boarding. He was delighted to find that he was sitting across from a man and a woman who he could tell were about to depart for there honeymoon by their matching 'just married' t-shirts. If Kurt was in a less sappy head space he may have found the shirts tacky, but for now he thought they were adorable.

"Oh my goodness, congratulations!" he said, catching the woman by surprise as she was previously having an intimate conversation with her new husband.

She pointed to herself to confirm that Kurt was in fact talking to them and Kurt nodded vigorously, "oh wow, thanks!" she said, beaming at the comment. "We just got married yesterday," she confirmed, the toothy grin not leaving her face. Her new husband squeezed her knee.

"Oh wow!" Kurt replied, "you must be headed for your honeymoon!"

The woman nodded and her husband spoke for the first time, "We are," he said. "I wanted a city and she wanted the beach, so we're headed to New York and then we're going to board a cruise ship to the Bahamas in a few days."

"Thant sounds amazing!" Kurt said, abandoning his copy of _Cosmo_ on the seat next to him to give his full attention to the couple. "I um...I just got engaged yesterday actually," he said, a blush coloring his cheeks, "so I guess my fiance and I will be having the honeymoon discussion sooner or later." He and Blaine had actually mutually agreed on a fairly lengthy engagement, putting off wedding planning for another couple of years at least, but they didn't need to know that.

"Oh that's wonderful!" the woman replied. Kurt was happy to see someone share in his excitement after his disappointing exchange with the TCA lady. "You have a lot of excitement to look forward to," she added.

**3.**

"Oh andcan I get one of those little cups with jewelery cleaner in it?" Kurt asked. He can see Santana rolling her eyes at him in his peripheral vision, but he didn't care. If they're going to splurge on manicures, then he's going to take advantage of all the amenities.

"Of course, sir," the woman behind the counter said, filling up a little dixie cup and placing it on the table wear she's going to be working on his nails.

"I usually don't, but I just got engaged, and I want to make sure I keep everything clean," he says airily, and this time he can see Rachel's amused smile on his other side of him. He knows that even she might be getting a little tired of hearing him wax poetic about the proposal and the ring and the fact that he can now call Blaine his _fiance_, but he can't bring himself to care.

"Congrats, sir," the young manicurist said, sitting down across from him, and beginning to lay out all of her tools. "It's a very beautiful ring," she added, and Kurt practically preened at the compliment.

"Oh god," Santana said, letting out a heaving sigh and sitting down across from her own manicurist. "Ask him how he popped the question before he explodes so we can get this part out of the way."

**1.**

"And I think we should include a spread on summer wedding guest attire for the spring issue," Isabel said in the planning meeting that Monday morning. "I know it's been done, but it's classic and people respond well to it."

Kurt perked up at the mention of weddings, staring eagerly at his boss, ready for the rest of her proposal.

"And I think I have just the person to spearhead the effort," she said, "I think this is the perfect story for our intern, Kurt, to make his staff writing debut," she said, gesturing towards the door to some unseen person on the other side. One of the administrative assistance came in with a plate of mini cupcakes. "I believe congratulations are in order, and not just for landing your first article."

"Congrats, Kurt," the admin. said, before placing the plate in front of him.

"How did...how did you know?" he said, eyes going wide, unable to take in so much new and exciting information.

"Well, the enormous bouquet of flowers you got labeled 'to my fiance' didn't hurt, but really, did you think you were going to be able to hide that ring from us fashionistas?" Isabel asked, standing up to give Kurt a hug, as the rest of his co-workers began coming up to him to give him hugs and pats on the back in congratulations.

"I can't wait to start researching for that article. I promise I won't let you down!" he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"I know I can count on you," she said confidently.


End file.
